Pups and the re election
Summary It re election time for Adventure Bay and Mayor Goodway (and chickelletta) request the paw patrol's help to get her re elected. But when a mysterious competitor shows up with his own team of pups, things soon escalate to a crisis. Story Marshall: So explain this to me again? Chase: (sighs) Ok. Every four human years, and election is held to determine who the next mayor of Adventure Bay will be. Marshall: But why do we need a new Mayor? Chase: Because if Mayor Goodway gets to do what she wants all the time, its not fair to the rest of us. Marshall: Ok. (the pup pad rings) (everything turns gray and freezes) Shadopup: Is it just me, or does that thing ring an awful lot? I have got to find a replacmentt for it. Maybe some sort of alarm? (everything turns back to normal) Chase: Hello? Mayor Goodway: Hello, Chase. Do you remember that the election is coming up? Chase: How could I forget. I've been explaining it to Marshall for the past hour. (marshall smiles a big goofy smile) Chase: Any way, what can I do for you? Mayor Goodway: Well, do you think you and the pups could help me with my campaign? Chase: Why? You shouldn't have any competition. Mayor Goodway: Your right, but I always feel better with the paw patrol helping me. Sort of a good luck charm. (chase nods) Chase: Paw patrol, to the Lookout! (a few minutes later) Smoky: Paw patrol, ready for action, Chase, sir! Chase: Pups, Mayor Goodway wants us to help with her campaign. Rocky, you and the rest of the pups make a banner, then, Skye, you'll hang it up across main street. Skye: This pups gotta fly! Rocky: Don't lose it, reuse it! Chase: Alright! Paw patrol is on a roll! (a few minutes later) (chase, rocky and everyone else are painting a big sheet) Rocky: There. Now, we just wait until its dry. (an hour or two later) Rocky: Ok, it should be dry now. Chase: Skye, your on. (skye grabs part of the banner and flies towards main street) Skye: Huh? Chase, it looks like theres a banner already up. Chase: What? Who's is it? Skye: Some guy named Gregory Grey. Chase: Never heard that name before. Duke! Duke: Waaayyy ahead of you, sir........... (he starts typing) Duke: Lets see......... he majored in finacess and economics, has a P.H.D. and several other high degrees. Guess I know who I'm voting for. Chase: But Mayor- Duke: Sir, with election day coming up, it must be said............. Mayor Goodways's and idiot and this town has only stayed together through us. Chase: Do have to be right all the time? Duke: Yes. Chase: Like it or not, I told Mayor Goodway we would help her. And if you don't want to, then I hear by relieve you of your duties as a member of experimental patrol. Duke: Thats not such a good idea, as I have full access to the paw patrol data base and I know some blackmarket people who would pay a boatload for it. Natalie: You mean you'd sell us out?! And how do you know blackmarket people? Duke: Well I wouldn't be part of you anymore, now would I? And to your second question.............. you probably don't want to know. Chase: Enough chit chat, lets go meet this Gregory Grey. (a few minutes later) (the paw patrol pulls up to where the banner is hung) (they look over and see a grey haired boy staring up at the banner) Chase: Hello. Grey Haired Boy: Hi! Chase: Do you know where we can find Gregory Grey? Grey Haired Boy: Oh, dads not here yet. Skye: Oh, your his son? Grey: Yep. Names Jonathan Grey, but you can just call me Grey. Chase: Alright, Grey, whens your dad gonna be here? Grey: Should be in on the next train. Say, do you guys know the paw patrol? Chase: Hehe, we are the paw patrol. (grey gasps, puts his hands on his mouth and his eyes light up) Grey: Oh, I've heard so much about you guys! You must be Chase. And Skye......... Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Marshall. Oh, gosh, oh, gosh! Chase: Thats us. Grey: I can't believe this! I've always wanted to meet you guys! Here, let me introduce you to my pups....... (he whistles) (a light grey labrador, dark grey english bulldog, grey cockapoo and a very, very dark grey aire dale terrier bound into view) Terrier: What do you need- (he notices the paw patrol) Whoa.......... are you guys? (the paw patrol nods, while grey's pup look just as surprised as he did) Grey: This one (he points to the terrier) is Phase...... Phase: Hi! Grey: (points to the bulldog) Cracker......... Cracker: Nice to meet ya! Grey: She's Tracey. (the grey cockapoo waves) Chip: And I'm Chip. Chase: Pleasure to meet you all. Grey: On the contrary, the pleasure is ours. Say, could you guys help us with dad's campaign? Chase: Unfortunatly, we already told mayor Goodway we'd help her. Grey: Alright. I already have enough puppy help anyway. Chase: May the better planned campaign win! (grey nods in agreement, then watches as the pups drive off) (his expression suddenly becomes dark and mean, as do his pup's) Grey: The paw patrol must die. This town must be ours. (his pups nod in agreement) Grey: We make it look like an accident. (at the lookout) (chase and everyone else pulls up) (just then chase's pup pad rings) (its mr. porter) Chase: Hello- Mr. Porter: Chase! Alex and I were on a walk along big view trail when we saw that old saw mill on fire and I hear someone inside calling for help! To make matters worse, I can't find Alex because I think he ran in the building! Chase: We'll be right over! Paw patrol, to the HQ! (a couple of minutes later, smoky, marshall, skye and chase arrive at the scene of the old saw mill) (mr. porter is waiting for them) Chase: Smoky, find Alex's scent! Skye, see if you can spot him from the air. If you can't, help Marshall by getting your scoop claw and poring water on the building. Marshall, get that fire undrr control! (the pups spring to their jobs) (skye flies over the abondoned building) Skye: I can't see anything, I'm going to help Marshall with my scoop claw. Chase: Roger that. (skye lowers her scoop claw out of the undercarriage of her helicopter) CLANK! (something latches onto skye's bucket, but she can't see what because of the smoke) Skye: Chase, somethings got me! Chase? (static) (her helicopter begins to get pulled into the building) (skye tries to undo her seatbelt so she can fly away, but it won't budge) Skye: I knew I should have oiled that thing! (chase notices that skye is getting pulled into the building) Chase: Skye! Skye whats going on? (static) Marshall, something's got Skye and it's pulling her in. Can you? (marshall nods and enters the building) (smoky runs back to chase) Chase: Did you find Alex's scent? Smoky: Yes (pant) he's inside the building. (inside the building) (marshall is walking around looking for alex, whoever was calling for help and-) ????: Help! Help me! (marshall runs into a room) (he sees a voice recorder) Marshall: Whats this doing here? Voice Recorder: Help! Help me! Marshall: Oh no......... (the door closes behind him) (he tries to radio chase, but only gets static) Marshall: That proves it........... (outside) (chase and smoky hear a beeping near the edge of the cliff) Beep.......... (there are suddenly beeping red lights all around them) Smoky: T- those aren't? (chase solemnly nods then he and smoky huddle) BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! (chase and smoky are ok) Smoky: What was that for? (his question is quickly answered as the entire peice of ground they are on begins sliding of the egde of the cliff and into the river) Chase: RUN! (chase and smoky take off, full speed) (they barely make it) Smoky: We need back up! Chase: No, they have jammers placed. Smoky: Whose "they"? WHIZZ! (his question is anseredd as a bullet comes within an inch of chase's eyes) Chase: GET DOWN! (he and smoky dive behind smoky's police cruiser) (chase transforms his pup pad into a laser gun and begins returning fire on their attacker) Smoky: I hope everyone else is ok............ (on the top of the building) (skye has landed her helicopter) (she finally unbuckles her seat belt and exits the helicopter) (she stops suddenly and whirls around only to be knocked unconscious with a hard punch) (inside) (marshall is trying to break down the door) Alex: Hello? Is someone in their? Marshall: Alex! It's me, Marshall! Open the door, we're in danger! (alex opens the door) Marshall: Come on! (he starts running down the hallway) (a mace suddenly crashes through a wall and knocks marshall out) (alex gasps then feels something land on his back) (electricity courses through his body and he falls down) (outside) (chase and smoky are still pinned down) Chase: Smoky, make a run for it, I'll cover you. Go get the others. (smoky nods) (smoky runs) (chase continues to shoot to cover him) (smoky gets away) Chase: Yes! WHIZZ, CLANK! (chase looks and sees that the sniper has made a hole in the fuel tank of smoky's cruiser and that its leaking gasoline) Chase: Oh no........ (he runs away just as the sniper tosses a grenade at the truck) KA-BOOM! (chase is knocked unconciouss by the blast) (when he comes to he is tied up in a dark room-) (everything turns gray and freezes) Shado supreme: Coming to and tied up in a dark room............ why does that sound familiar? (everything turns back to normal) (and the other pups are sitting besides him) Chase: Again? ????: Glad your awake.......... more less. Chase: ............................... Just get on with explaining what your going to do to us. Ha, this has happened to me so many times, its actually starting to get more boring and less scary. ????: You should be glad your puny police pup pal escaped. Thats- Chase: The only reason you kept us alive, blah, blah, blah. I know the deal. ????: Am I really that predictable? Chase: You all are. ????: Ok, then. Chase: Ahem. I think you forgot my question of what your going to do with us? (???? knocks him out) ????: Nosy. (meanwhile, at the lookout) (everyone is waiting for the team to get back and the spot smoky running towards the lookout) Rocky: Hey, little bro! Where is your vehicle? And the others? Smoky: (pant) They've (pant) been captured! Everyone: What?! By who?! Smoky: I don't know. Tundra: You think it might have something to do with the election? Duke: I hope not. Rocky: Right, Smoky, we need you to use your super spy gear to find out who captured them. The rest of us will be on standby here. Duke: Wouldn't Siren be the best one for the spying job? Where is she anyway? Rocky: We don't have time for that, Smoky, you need to get ready, now! Smoky: These paws uphold the laws! Will add more soon...........